Ellos
by linda neko
Summary: jack y elsa son jovenes ya viven juntos y a ellos solo les interesa estar de fiesta en fiesta pero la llegada de dos niños les cambiara la vida para bien
1. chapter 1

Resumen

jack y elsa mientras paseaban de regreso a su casa se toparon con un par de niños ,un niño y una niña que fueron abandonados a su suerte.

jack y elsa solo tienen 18 años de edad pero ya viven juntos a ellos solo les gusta estar de fiesta en fiesta ,tomando , drogandose o lo que sea solo les importa divertirse pero la llegada de estos niños llegaran para cambiarles la vida.

Ellos son jasson y ela el niño de edad de 7 y la niña de edad de 4 se convertiran en parte importante para jack y elsa.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Era ya tarde pasaba del medio día y en un departamento se encontraba despertando cierta chica platinada en brazos de su novio , el nombre de esta chica es Elsa y tiene 18 años de edad, el motivo de su despertar tan tarde era que ella junto a su novio habían estado en una fiesta asta muy tarde , y para acabar ellos al llegar a su departamento habían tenido su diversión nocturna.

-Mmm... qué hora es? -dijo abriendo los ojos la chica.

Al fijarse en su reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche se dió cuenta que pasaba del medio día.

-Ay que flojera y me duele la cabeza -dijo al pararse de la cama con una sábana envolviendo su cuerpo.

Después de ver todo el desorden que tenían en su habitación soltó la sábana y se puso una camisa de Jack y sus bragas para después ir a la cosina a ver qué podía hacer de comer.

Mientras ella hacia de comer sintió que unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura por la espalda y la besaban en el cuello.

-Mmm... huele delicioso -dijo el chico en su oído.

-Ay no inventes Jack que esto es lo único que encontré en el refrigerador -dijo con voz divertida.

-Pero aún hacia huele delicioso.

-Jajaja ay Jack -dijo mientras reía.

-Buenas tardes ,hermosa - le dijo mientras la volteaba y le daba un beso apasionado.

-Buenas tardes ,cariño -le dijo después del beso.

Después la soltó para dirigirse al refrigerador y se encontró con que no había casi nada.

-Vaya era cierto tenemos que comprar comida -dijo el después de cerrar la puerta de el refri.

-Si y no solo comida también ya se acabó el alcohol ya no ahí cervezas -le dijo mientras se dirigían al comedor.

-Que, en serio? y cuando se terminaron habíamos comprado bastantes -dijo sorprendido.

-Jack por si no lo recuerdas ayer que llegamos de esa fiesta quisimos seguir la fiesta en casa -le dijo.

-Es verdad ya recorde -le dijo después de aver pensado un poco.

Después de comer Elsa se dirigió hacia su habitación para darse un baño, aunque Jack quiso acompañarla ella no lo dejo porque sabía que si entraba el no saldrían en un buen rato y necesitaban ir al super mercado a comprar comida y otras cosas.

Rato después ya con los dos bañados y cambiados salieron de su departamento y se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Cuando iban de regreso a su departamento más noche al pasar por un callejón escucharon un voz.

-Ayuda por favor. -dijo la voz de un niño débilmente.

Continuara...


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

-Ayuda por favor... -dijo la voz de un niño debilmente.

-he... escuchastes eso Jack? -pregunto la chica confundida.

-Que, yo no escuché nada -le dijo el chico mirándola.

-Te puedo jurar que escuche la voz de un niño.

-Por favor ayúdenme -se volvió a escuchar la voz.

-Es verdad, ya la escuché también yo - le dijo Jack mirando hacia donde se escuchaba la voz.

-Si quién será? y si vamos a ver? -le pregunto Elsa.

-Vamos.

Así ambos chicos se encaminaron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz topandose con un callejón que estaba cerca de donde ellos vivían.

Cuando se acercaron más se toparon con un niño con el cabello de color gris claro y ojos entre azules y grises de no mas de 7 años de edad que estaba vestido con solo una camisa y un short muy desgastados ,que al parecer estaba tratando de cubrir un pequeño bulto.

-Que pasa pequeño? -le pregunto la chica.

El niño al verlos se sobresalto y trato de protejer más el pequeño bulto que tenía.

-Vamos no te aremos daño, pequeño -le dijo Jack suavemente.

-si ,vamos puedes confiar en nosotros ,que pasa? -le pregunto amablemente Elsa.

-Es... que... yo... necesito ayuda -todo eso lo dijo en un susurro débil.

-Y en que necesitas ayuda? -le pregunto Jack.

-Mi hermana está muy enferma y no puedo ayudarla -susurro agachando la cabeza.

-Y donde está tu hermana? -pregunto Elsa.

La respuesta del niño fue destapar el bulto que protegía con una manta desgastada ,dejando ver a una niña también con el cabello gris claro igual al de su hermano con los ojos mas azules que los de su hermano de solo 4 años de edad que se miraba muy pálida y que temblaba producto de la enfermedad.

-¡O dios mío! -dijo Elsa tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-Y que tiene tu hermanita? -le pregunto Jack.

-No lo sé ,ya lleva días así y no se que hacer -le dijo el niño con los ojos cristalizados -Ustedes me pueden ayudar, verdad, por favor.

-Claro nosotros te vamos a ayudar -le dijo Elsa preocupada- Jack ve a dejar todas las compras al departamento.

-Si, vuelvo en seguida -dijo agarrando las bolsas que llevaba Elsa en las manos y corriendo en dirección del edificio en donde vivían.

-Y donde están tus padres, pequeño? -le pregunto suavemente Elsa.

-No tenemos... ellos nos abandonaron -dijo con la cabeza agachada y con tono triste.

En eso ven que Jack se acerca corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Ya regrese.

-jack carga a la niña, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital -le dijo Elsa preocupada por la niña.

-Esta bien -dijo agarrandola- Listo ,vamos.

Así Elsa agarro la mano del niño y se encaminaron rápido hacia el hospital más cercano que pudieron encontrar.

Ya cuando llegaron a uno entraron casi corriendo y pidieron ayuda a un doctor, por suerte estaba pasando uno y los atendió.

-Que pasa jóvenes? -les pregunto el doctor amablemente.

-Es que la niña está muy enferma y no sabemos que puede tener -dijo Elsa muy preocupada.

-Bien, enfermera traiga una camilla en seguida -dijo el doctor a una enfermera que estaba cerca.

-Si doctor.

Tiempo después llegó con una camilla y depositaron a la niña en ella y se la llevaron a una habitación para checarla.

Después de media hora un doctor sale de la habitacion.

-familiares de Ela.

-Nosotros doctor -dijeron Jack y Elsa al mismo tiempo- Somos sus padres.

El doctor se quedo un poco confundido mirándolos.

-No son demaciado jóvenes para tener una hija de 4 años? -les pregunto incrédulo.

-Jajaja ,ya sabe cosas de la vida -le dijo Jack con nerviosismo.

-Si, además n-nosotros tenmos 25 años ,verdad Jack -dijo Elsa sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Si lo que pasa es que somos unos traga años ,doc -dijo Jack en tono burlón.

-Estaaa biieeen -dijo el doctor con una gotita en la frente estilo anime.

-Y bien doctor cómo está ela? -pregunto ela

-ah cierto ella presenta signos de pulmonía.

-Que? ,como?.

-Si lo que pasa es que los niños en esta época del año se suelen enfermar muy seguido de pulmonía ,ya sea porque no está bien abrigados o sufren de calentura y los padres no los atienden a tiempo. -informo el doctor.

-Y cuánto va aser todos los gastos médicos para la niña? -pregunto Jack seriamente.

-En total incluyendo el chequeo y las medicinas ,será 1500 pesos.

-Q-Que? -dijo Elsa sorprendida- No tenemos ese dinero Jack -le dijo susurrando en su oído.

-Ya lo sé -dijo pensativo y recordando algo-No te preocupes ya se como conseguir el dinero.

-Como? -le pregunto confundida.

-Te acuerdas de esos hombres que nos debían dinero, pues les cobrare ya -dijo sonriendo jugetonamente.

-Ten cuidado Jack -le dijo divertida y preocupada a la vez.

-Si no te preocupes no me pasará nada, ya vuelvo.

Tiempo después se ve a Jack llegando con el dinero en las manos.

-Ya llegó por quien lloraban -dijo feliz ajitando el dinero en el aire.

-Por fin llegas Jack ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar tanto, pero que te paso en la cara? -le dijo en tono aburrido y después en tono preocupado.

-A eso no te preocupes no es nada solo es un golpe -dijo sonriendo.

-Y como te lo hiciste?.

-Es que uno de los tipos no me quería pagar y tenía que quitarle el dinero ,entonces me golpeó pero yo sé lo regrese y déjame decirte que el quedó peor que yo jajaja.

-Bien ,ahora tenemos que ir a pagar a recepción para poder irnos -le dijo Elsa con la voz cansada.

-Vamos -dijo agarrándole la mano.

-Espera -dijo soltandose- Te olvidas de algo.

-De que? -dijo confundido.

-Pues de los niños tarado -le dijo Elsa dándole un zape en la cabeza.

-Es verdad jejeje se me olvidó.

-Menso -dijo con una gotita en la frente estilo anime- ven vamos por los niños, están el la habitación -le dijo agarrándole la mano.

-Doctor ,ela ya se encuentra bien verdad? ya nos la podemos llevar? -le pregunto Elsa.

-Me temo que no ,todavía no pueden llevársela aunque poco a poco esta recuperándose si sigue así en 2 o 3 días le daremos de alta.

-Bien ,entonces será mejor que nosotros nos vallamos a descansar -dijo Jack.

-Si creo que será lo mejor ,mañana vendremos a ver cómo sigue Ela -dijo Elsa- vamos jasson te prometo que mañana venimos a verla.

-Esta bien.

Y así se fueron los tres después de pagar todos los gastos médicos y de registrar a ela con el apellido de Jack "Frost" y el de Elsa "Arendell".

Continuará...

 **Quiero agradecer a la primer persona que comento en esta historia yo pensé que no podía gustarles solo lo escribí por que ya tenía la idea en la cabeza ,también gracias por tu segerencia el capítulo 1 estaba muy corto por que no supe que más poner así que espero que los siguientes capítulos me puedan salir más largos.**

 **Espero que le aya gustado el capítulo ,se aceptan sugerencias.**


End file.
